El amor duele
by RitsuxYui
Summary: Mio y Ritsu empiezan una relación... sin embargo ¿como reaccionarán cuando Yui y Azusa comiencen a salir? Es mi primer fanfic c: por favor entren y lean
1. Capitulo 1: ¿La pelea?

Era un día de invierno en Japón, nuestra historia toma lugar en Tokio donde 2 chicas del club de música ligera corren para llegar a la escuela para mujeres Sakuragaoka.

-¡Apúrate Mio yo se que alcanzaremos!- Dijo la baterista mientras corría a toda velocidad y estaba a unos metros de la escuela.

-Siempre lo mismo Ritsu… ¿Por qué no puedes levantarte más temprano?- Decía la bajista casi sin aire mientras junto con Ritsu entraban al salón de clases donde Sawako las esperaba.

-¡Tainaka-san… Akiyama-san ¿se puede saber porque llegan tan tarde?! -Decía Sawako enfurecida-Ahora se quedarán fuera de clases por no llegar a tiempo, esto les enseñara a levantarse más temprano-

-Si Sawa-chan-Decía Ritsu con cara de ''e3e''

-Afuera del salón-

-¡Baka Ritsu! Por tu culpa llegamos tarde y ahora nos perderemos la primera hora de clases.

-Pero Mio-chuan no es mi culpa que las clases empiecen tan temprano y además…-Ritsu habló hasta que Sawako salió de el salón.

-¿Sawako-sensei?

-Chicas entren a clases pero a la próxima se van de castigo ¿me oyeron?-

-Seh ahora podemos entrar Sawa-chan?.

-Entren…-

-En el receso-Ricchan, Mio-chan ¿Por qué llegaron tarde otra vez?-Preguntaba la guitarrista principal.

-La que ocasionó todo está al lado tuyo Yui.-

-¡Eeeeeh! Yo no fui… tú podrías haber venido a la escuela antes sin embargo me esperaste… por cierto ¿Por qué me esperaste cuando podías venir tu sola?... tu casa no queda tan lejos del colegio.-

-Porque Mio-chan ama a Ricchan eso lo sabe cualquiera-Dijo la tecladista mientras servía el té.

-Ah….. ¿¡Ehhhhh!?-exclamaron todas las chicas de la banda menos Mugi.

Ritsu y Mio se quedaron balbuceando cosas sin sentido hasta que la primera decidió hablar, claro que con la cara como un tomate.

-Hahahahaha ¿de qué hablas Mugi? Yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como ella, ni aunque fuera el ultimo humano en el planeta haha…. Uh… ¿Mio?-Ritsu se había dado cuenta de que Mio no lo tomo tan bien y salió corriendo del salón del club.

-Ritsu-senpai creo que eso ofendió mucho a Mio-senpai… creo que debería darle una disculpa.-Dijo azusa con un toque de preocupación y enojo.

-Sí, si Nakano lo sé pero… no sabía que eso podía herir a Mio… ¿Qué le pasara?-

-Ricchan eres muy ingenua… Mio te quiere más que como a una amiga…-decía Mugi.

-Oh así que ¿no lo decías de broma eh?-

-Para nada… por cierto Yui-chan tu qué opinas?-

-¿Ah? Eh yo…. ¿de qué hablaban? Jejeje-Decía Yui con una sonrisa tonta… sin embargo nadie sabía lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente en ese momento.


	2. Capitulo 2: Perdoname

Hola! xD el capitulo anterior fue muuuy corto… así que hoy voy a hacer un capítulo más largo y prometo que tendrán 1 capítulo por semana como mínimo así que bueno demasiada charla menos acción… hora del fanfic :3

POV YUI:

Al día siguiente del incidente en el club, una morena va caminando hacia la escuela sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió el día de ayer…

_-¿A Mio-chan le gusta Ricchan? Vaya eso no lo sabía pero um… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al pensar en ellas 2 juntas?... nah creo que será algo que comí y me hizo mal pero bueno… hoy veré que pasa entre Mio y Ricchan.-_

Pero Yui no se dio cuenta que la llamaban Mugi y Azusa, haciendo que estas 2 últimas se preocuparan mucho por su amiga, así que decidieron ver qué pasaba con ella.

-Yui-senpai ¿pasa algo malo?-

-Ah, eh hola Azu-nyan, Mugi-chan la verdad es que estaba pensando en pasteles… creo que uno me hizo mal heh.-

-Oh pero Yui-chan ¿segura que estas bien? ¿No necesitas ir a la enfermería o algo por el estilo?-Decía Mugi con preocupación.

-No Thank You! Jejeje creo que se me pegó la canción de Mio-chan-

-Bueno senpais vamos a ver qué pasará con Ritsu-senpai y Mio-senpai no se si las cosas se resolvieron entre ellas 2… o al menos eso espero…-

En medio de clases…

-_Mio-chan y Ricchan han estado muy separadas… creo que no se reconciliaron a ver como se pondrán las cosas en el club… espero que no empeoren-_Pensaba Yui mientras se quedaba dormida en su pupitre.

-Bien chicas haremos la obra Romeo y Julieta ¿alguien se ofrece como voluntario?... ¿no? Pues entonces se hará por votación.-Decía la profesora al ver que nadie se ofrecía.

Al final Mio y Ritsu fueron las elegidas para hacer los papeles de Romeo y Julieta… solo que como este en un fanfic y puedo hacerlo como quiero (risa malévola xD), Ritsu será Romeo y Mio será Julieta.

-P-pero sensei yo no quiero actuar en la obra… y menos con Ritsu.-Hablaba la bajista.

-Lo siento Akiyama-san pero todos votaron por esto, además todos tienen que participar en la obra… pero ¿Por qué no quiere actuar con Tainaka-san? Es que pasó algo…?-Antes de que la maestra pudiera terminar Mio se fue del salón de clases con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sensei puedo… ¿ir con ella? Creo que está enojada conmigo y solo quiero arreglar las cosas…-Hablaba la chica de la diadema mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Claro Tainaka-san vaya… ojala las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes 2-

-¡Gracias!-Gritaba Ritsu mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

POV NORMAL:

En el baño yacía una pelinegra llorando mirándose al espejo… preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella… amaba a su amiga… pero sin embargo el amor no era mutuo, ella sentía que Ritsu solo la veía como una mejor amiga, no más ni menos.

-¡Baka Ritsu!... Sniff… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esa maldita obra sabiendo que yo no le gusto?-

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a una Ritsu preocupada.

-¿M-Mio?-

-¿Huh? R-Ritsu ¿A-al…alcanzaste a escuchar todo?-

-La mayor parte… pero ¿A qué te refieres con que no… no me g-gustas-Hablaba la de la diadema, sus mejillas tornando a un color carmesí-

-Baka, ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?-

-¿Cuenta de qué?-Ritsu se decía mentalmente que no era cierto lo que creía que estaba a punto de oir.

-¡Que me gustas idiota! Ya no lo puedo soportar más… verte todos los días y saber que nunca serás mía, ver tus labios y saber que nunca los podre besar… o también ver tus ojos y saber que tu no me… mhhmhm-

Ritsu acorraló a Mio contra una pared del baño y cerrando la puerta cosa que nadie pudiera ver el beso que le estaba dando ahora, ella no sabía porque lo hizo, solo sabía que se sentía mágico, el mundo a su alrededor ya no importaba, solo eran ella y Mio, y bueno sus labios que se movían en los otros con timidez y ternura, ya que era el primer beso de ambas, pero como nada dura para siempre, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, una vez Ritsu pudo respirar normalmente le dijo:

-Mio tú no sabes si te amo o no, pero creo que con el beso que te acabo de dar te has dado cuenta de lo que siento, cuando dije que nunca me enamoraría de ti, fue mentira la verdad te amo desde que nos conocimos, soy tuya desde ese día, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarias si te decía que te amaba, así que decidí callarme…-

-R-Ritsu ¿tu enserio me amas?-

-Sí, pero no me hagas hablar más sobre esto me hace sentir cursi-

-Etto… entonces… ¿somos pareja?-

-¿Eh? Si supongo que lo somos-Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa.

-sep supongo…-

Eso es todo por hoy! La verdad es que me dio un poco de flojera seguir escribiendo xD pero bueno… aunque sea fue más largo que el anterior xD, Hasta la próxima…

UN SPOILEEEEEEEEER!

-¿¡Que!?

...

-Lo siento pero esto es así senpai.

…

-Azu-Nyan tengo algo que decirte.

…

-_¿Que pasará entre ellas 2?_


	3. Capitulo 3:¿Por qué Azu-nyan?

Hola! n.n bueno primero que nada gracias por sus reviews :D y me encanta que les haya encantado xDD y no sé si Mugi se quede sola (pobre T-T) así que si tienen alguna idea de con quién estará díganmelo… ya que quiero que ustedes elijan las parejas… bueno quizás yo igual elija algunas pero… eh, me salí del tema .-. bueno a escribir el fanfic se ha dicho *O*.

Mio y Ritsu pasaron mucho pero muuucho tiempo en el baño por lo que ya estaban en receso y ninguna de las 2 se había dado cuenta.

-Mio-chan y Ricchan se han tardado demasiado… ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellas dos?-Decía la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el club con las 2 guitarristas.

-No lo sé Mugi-senpai espero que Ritsu-senpai no haya empeorado todo… (suspiro) sabiendo cómo es ella, pudo haber sucedido.-Decía la menor.

-¿Eh?... ¡Necesito ir al bañoooooo!-Gritó Yui mientras corría rumbo al baño.

-Espera Yui….chan…-Exclamó la tecladista sin embargo la guitarrista se le había perdido de vista.

-Vaya… Yui-senpai sí que es despreocupada… espera… ¿Mio-senpai y Ritsu-senpai no estaban en el baño? ¿Qué pasaría si ella interrumpe algo o… peor aún empeora todo?-Decía preocupada la Kouhai.

POV Yui:

-Iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el baño, sin embargo me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, ¡Ay no yo quería entrar! ToT Tendría que dar la vuelta a toda la escuela para llegar al otro baño, sin embargo entes que me fuera corriendo a toda velocidad en busca del otro baño... escuche algo que, la verdad aun no lo entiendo bien, y no me siento bien…

-Ritsu tenemos que ir a clases, ya no podemos perder más tiempo, después continuaremos con esto pero no por ahora-

-Oww pero Mio-chuan ¡yo quería seguir!-

-Ya cállate, por ahora no le contaremos a nadie sobre lo nuestro ¿entiendes?-

-P-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en las chicas? Ellas son nuestras mejores amigas-

-Lo sé pero no quiero que piensen mal por ahora ¿sabes?-

-(Suspiro) ok pero se lo diremos después ¿me lo prometes?-

-Si… lo prometo, bueno ¿salimos o nos quedaremos aquí hasta que acaben las clases?-

-Está bien… está bien cálmate ''Reina del peligro''… ¡Ittai! Gomen gomen.-

-En ese momento escuché que se quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta así que me fui corriendo al club de música cosa que ellas no supieran que escuche parte de su conversación, pero ¿Mio-chan y Ricchan estaban… be-besandose?... ¡Ay no este dolor desconocido otra vez!... bueno no sé lo que haya pasado allí adentro, quizás todo es un malentendido y me estoy imaginando cosas, si quiero saber si lo que pienso es verdad tendré que reunir más pruebas, abrí la puerta del salón y vi a  
Mugi –chan sirviéndole té a Azu-nyan, ellas se asustaron ya que abrí la puerta de un golpe y me fui a sentar.

-¡Vaya Yui-senpai! Parece que corrió mucho para llegar al baño, se ve muy cansada-Me dijo  
Azu-nyan mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué baño? Yo no he ido al bañ… ¡Oh el baño! Si… el baño estaba súper kawaii deberías haberlo visto Azu-nyan-Casí me olvido que principalmente al baño.

-No me digas que volviste a pegar stickers en los espejos de los baños otra vez-

Miré hacia otro lado con una sonrisa.

-¡Yui-senpai! Usted debe dejar de pegar stickers en todas partes!-

-Jeje gomen Azu-nyan-

Escuche la risa de Mugi y después escuché que la puerta se abría, así que fijé mi atención en ella y vi a Mio-chan y Ricchan entrando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

POV Normal:

-¡Ohayou! Sargento Yui ¿me guardó pastel?-Decía la baterista con una mirada de ''Si no me guardaste pastel te mato'' xD

-¿Ah? Si capitán Ricchan mira es tu favorito, el de naranja-

-Oh ¡gracias Sargento Yui se necesitan más como usted en el ejercito!-Gritaba eufórica la chica hiperactiva mientras abrazaba a la guitarrista.

-Hehe no es nada capitán-Decía Yui con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno parece que se han resuelto las cosas entre ustedes 2 ¿no es así Mio-chan?-dijo la tecladista mientras le servía el té a Mio.-

-Si, Ritsu aunque sea un poco idiota sabe cuando tiene que disculparse-

-¡Oye! Te estoy escuchando… seré idiota pero no sorda… ¡oh vaya! Me acabo de decir idiota a mi misma-Decía Ritsu molesta por haber dicho algo en su propia contra.

Todo iba bien, al parecer todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que Yui molesto a Azusa un poco más de lo debido…

-¡Yui-senpai ya pare! ¡déjeme en paz! ¿Qué no entiende? ¡entiende que no quiero que me abraces, ni siquiera te quiero!-

Aunque parece que Azusa también habló de más haciendo que todas se sorprendieran incluso Yui.

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamó Azusa enfurecida, parece que Yui enserio la sacó de sus casillas.

-Nakano no tenias que ser tan dura-Dijo Ritsu con preocupación por cómo reaccionaría su amiga con lo que le dijeron.

-Lo siento pero esto es así senpai, ¡sino ella no entenderá nunca!-

-Gomen ne Azu-nyan-dijo Yui sin ánimo y cabizbaja-No quería molestarte… solo perdóname-Gritó con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Y-Yui-senpai?-Susurro Azusa dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡había herido a Yui!, se sentía tan mal.

-Azusa-chan creo que le debes una disculpa-Dijo Mugi-chan preocupada.

-Voy a buscarla-Dijo Ritsu antes de salir buscando a su amiga.

…...

-Joder Nakano ¿Cómo te atreviste a herir así a Yui?-Susurró Ritsu mientras corría hacia la casa de los Hirasawa.

Cuando llegó toco el timbre y se encontró con la hermana de Yui, Ui, quien tenía una notable cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-Hola Ui-chan ¿Esta Yui en casa? Salió corriendo del salón y me preocupe por ella-

-Ah, sí Ritsu-senpai, estaba preocupada por eso, ella llegó, me saludo y se fue corriendo a su habitación, trate de preguntarle qué pasaba, sin embargo no me dijo nada, ¿podrías hablar con ella? Quizás así se sienta mejor.-

-¡Sí! Por supuesto gracias Ui-chan-Ritsu subió a la habitación de Yui, encontró que la puerta estaba cerrada, y como no tenía otra opción tocó la puerta y dijo: -Yui, eh Yui ¡abreme! Soy Ritsu, solo quiero hablar, ¿puedo?- antes de que pudiera seguir, la puerta se abrió y sintió que la abrazaban.

-R-Ricchan… A-Az-Azu-Nyan me odia ¿no es así? Lo arruiné todo-Dijo Yui mientras lloraba en el hombro de Ritsu.

-No, no claro que no, ella solo tuvo un mal día y ya está-Susurraba mientras abrazaba a Yui por la cintura-Solo cálmate y no pienses en eso, ya verás que pronto todo se arreglará.-

-Gracias Ricchan…-Susurró mientras abrazaba a Ritsu con más fuerza.

-¡Eh! ¡Cálmate que me ahorcas!-Dijo Ritsu entre risas.

Después de asegurarse de que Yui estaba bien Ritsu se fue a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

-Azu-nyan tengo algo que decirte-Dijo Yui con seriedad, algo que no era normal en ella

-Está bien pero Yui-senpai ¿puede escucharme primero?-

-Umm… Claro, adelante-

-Yo…-Dijo Azusa con un rubor en sus mejillas-Yo…-

Lo siento pero aquí termina el capítulo de hoy xDD, creo que tenía más inspiración o no sé xD, bueno… ¿se creían que Yui se le iba a confesar a Azusa eh? Pues no muajajajaja xD o al menos no por ahora n.n creo que el jueves subiré el siguiente capítulo ya que mañana y el miércoles hay examen (NOOOOO MALDITOS EXAMENES X.X) pero bueno quizás les deje un One-Shot UIXJUN que es mi segunda pareja favorita de k-on…. Oh shit estoy dando demasiada información… jeje bueno espero sus opiniones sobre la historia y todo xD.

ADIOS! Y NUNCA LO OLVIDEN: ''NO RICE, NO LIFE''


	4. Capitulo 4: Un beso por accidente

Hey! xD hoy volvemos con ''El amor duele''… y salimos de vacaciones woohoo (de invierno xD) así que podre trabajar más con los fics, y sobre el one-shot que iba a subir… tuve un problema y no lo pude subir, si puedo arreglarlo para mañana lo subiré, y grax por las reviews otra vez al final del capítulo responderé todo lo que me dijeron (fueron como 2 pero bueno xDDD) hora del fanfic!

-Yo…-Dijo Azusa con un rubor en sus mejillas-Yo…-Casi no podía hablar, a Yui le estaba matando el suspenso, quería saber que era lo que diría Azusa.-Lo lamento-Dijo en un susurro que ni Yui alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No he escuchado nada.-

-¡Que lo siento mucho!-Gritó-Yo… la verdad no sé porque dije eso… solo salió de mi boca y yo no… yo no quise herirte, nunca fue mi intención, cuando saliste corriendo del salón sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos y vaya que me siento tan tonta, Yui-senpai, la verdad yo te quiero mucho-Apenas dijo eso su cara estaba de color rojo-¿po-podrías perdonarme? Prometo no lo hare de nuevo.-Y cuando termino de hablar le dio un fuerte abrazo a su senpai.

Yui suspiro, y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos le habló a Azusa mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Te perdono Azu-nyan, pero la verdad yo debería disculparme contigo, de eso te quería hablar, perdón por molestarte siempre y abrazarte jeje, es solo que no lo puedo controlar, ¿Acaso esto es a lo que le llaman amor?-Preguntó Yui con inocencia.

Azusa se tensó al escuchar lo que le dijo Yui y recordó lo típico de: ''Molestas a quien amas'', Azusa nunca se preocupó por eso, creía que eran estupideces que todos decían.

-¿Eh? Azu-nyan ¿dije algo malo?-Yui se soltó del abrazo y vio a una Azusa muy sonrojada y pensativa-Azu-nyan ¿estás bien? ¿Hoooola?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me decías algo?-Azusa salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yui la llamó.

-Te preguntaba si te pasaba algo, estabas muy pensativa ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-y después de eso le guiñó un ojo y puso su dedo pulgar en alto.

-No, no era nada importante créeme.-

-¿Seguuuura?.-

-Sí, no te preocupes demasiado, gracias.-

-¿Segura segurísima?-

-¡Que si Yui-senpai! Ya no pregunte más.-

-Ah ok…

…

-¿Segura segurisísima?

-''Este será un día muy largo''-Pensó Azusa mientras iba caminando a su salón, con Yui siguiéndola preguntándole si estaba segura, durante clases no pasó nada interesante, excepto que Sawa-chan se cayó con una cascara de banana xD… así que pasaremos directamente al receso donde todas se encontraban en el salón de música.

-Ne Mio-Le susurró Ritsu para que ninguna de las otras chicas escucharan-¿Qué tal si le decimos ahora sobre lo nuestro? Es mejor decirles ahora que después explicarles porque no les dijimos-

-Pero Ritsu ¿Estás segura? Me da un poco de vergüenza-Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color rosa.

-Tranquila, les diré yo, espero reaccionen de buena manera…-

-Eh chicas tengo algo que decirles, mejor dicho tenemos algo que decirles-Todas las chicas fijaron su atención a Ritsu quien estaba un poco nerviosa, y Mio lo notó claramente, así que para calmarle los nervios un poco le tomó la mano-Uff… bueno umm…. Como empezar, el otro día cuando eligieron los papeles para la obra, Mio salió corriendo al baño, y bueno cuando me fui a disculpar pasó algo… diferente-

Yui al darse cuenta de lo que Ritsu estaba hablando se concentró mucho y trató de sacar una conclusión para lo que había pasado, se empezó a sentir mal, pero no sabía porque ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Pero de quien? ¿De Mio o de Ritsu? No podía entenderlo, siguió pensando hasta que una rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si Ricchan? ¿Pasó algo malo acaso?-

-¿Ah? No, no bueno… depende de a quien le digas, ¡Ay! Me salí del tema, ¿en dónde iba? ¡Ah cierto! .Después de que aclaramos las cosas… nos hicimos… ¿Cómo decirlo?... pareja, sin embargo no les dijimos por cómo podrían reaccionar… Gomen…-Después de un silencio bastante incomodo Ritsu volvió a hablar-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?

-Claro Ricchan, por mi está bien-Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

-¿Azusa? ¿Qué crees tú?-Esta vez fue el turno de Mio en preguntar.

-Si ustedes están felices con ello, ¿Por qué no?-

-Gracias Nakano, y bueno ¿Yui?-

-¿Sep? ¿Qué pasa?, ah sí creo que está bien-Lo ultimo lo dijo casi sin ánimo, solo que nadie se dio cuenta, excepto una bajista quien miraba preocupada a su amiga.

-Ne Yui ¿estás bien? Parece que estas enferma o algo así…-

Apenas Mio dijo eso todas fijaron su atención en la guitarrista principal, la veían todas con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Jeje no nada creo que me duele un poco el estomago, pero ya pasará créanme no es nada importante-

-Bueno si necesitas algo solo dínoslo Yui-chan, sabes que somos tus amigas y estaremos ahí para apoyarte-Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa que calmó a Yui.

-Arigato, Mugi-chan, Ricchan, Mio-chan, Azu-nyan-Dijo Yui con una de sus sonrisas tontas.-Me voy a emocionar tanto que voy a llorar.-Dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Ya, ya Yui cálmate no es para tanto, que me harás llorar a mi también-Dijo Ritsu mientras reía.

Todo se había resuelto entre las chicas, excepto que Yui aun no sabía bien lo que sentía, pero bueno esa es otra historia que contaremos en otro capítulo, por mientras vamos con Mugi:

POV MUGI:

-Iba caminando por la calle, era un día normal, un día aburrido, siempre Mio-chan se juntaba con Ricchan, Yui se quedaba con Ui, Jun y Azusa y yo nunca tenía nada que hacer y nadie que me acompañara, la verdad era muy triste, hasta que vi a quien parecía ser Ricchan y tenía algo de esperanza, corrí hacia ella, pero cuidando de no hacer ruido, ya que quería darle un susto, cuando estaba detrás de ella…

-¡Aaah!- grite y ella se cayó del susto y dio un grito.

-M-Mugi ¿quieres matarme del susto? Porque casi lo logras-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Ah por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, daba una vuelta, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo… ¿Qué tal si salimos otra vez?, la verdad me lo pasé muy bien la ultima vez, aun recuerdo cuando quisiste que te golpeara- Se rió entre dientes-Así que… ¿Qué dices?-Dijo con mucho entusiasmo, algo normal en ella.

-¡Me encantaría!, pero… ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A donde tú quieras.-

-Es que no se me ocurre nada, tú sabes más de lugares divertidos que yo, así que elije tú un lugar.-

-Está bien, veamos… ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de atracciones? Anda ¡será divertido!-

-¿Parque de atracciones? Y… ¿Qué es eso? Nunca he ido a uno.-

-Vaya, pues esta será tu primera vez, en el parque de atracciones hay montañas rusas, una rueda de la fortuna, casa del terror, puestos de helado, algodón de azúcar y bueno cosas así, ¿quieres ir?-

-¡Claro suena divertido!-Trate de disimular mi emoción lo mejor que pude, la verdad salir con Ricchan es muy divertido, y pasó mucho tiempo desde que no salíamos las 2 solas.

Cuando llegamos al parque de atracciones estaba completamente emocionada, no sabía por dónde empezar, me hizo acordar mucho cuando fuimos al arcade.

POV NORMAL:

-Ne Mugi ¿Qué te parece?-Se dio la vuelta y una gota de sudor apareció en su sien, al ver a Mugi completamente embobada viendo todas las cosas en el parque de atracciones.-Oye, oye tranquila, no es nada impresionante.-

-G-gomen es que nunca había venido aquí y me parece impresionante, ¿A dónde vamos primero?-

-¿A dónde quieres ir tu? Ya que es tu primera vez dejare que decidas, aun que creo que deberíamos dejar la rueda de la fortuna para el final, ya que la ciudad se ve mejor de noche.-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a esa cosa que pasa encima de esos raíles flotantes?-Dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Umm… Mugi en primer lugar se llama montaña rusa, y en segundo lugar, los raíles no están flotando xD pero anda vamos.

Después de ir a muchas otras atracciones en las cuales Ritsu se iba preocupando a cada rato por Mugi, fueron a la casa del terror, iban caminando con una linterna, y a esa hora casi nadie iba, ya que el parque casi cerraba, Mugi iba de lamano con Ritsu y muy pegada a ella ya que tenía un poco de miedo.

-Eh Mugi cálmate, no es real, no es real.-Dijo Ritsu al sentir que la rubia empezaba a llorar del miedo.

De repente un se escucharon muchos ruidos y un ''fantasma'' saltó enfrente de las 2 causando que Mugi cayera encima de Ritsu por el susto, y provocando que se dieran un beso (Oh mai gad xD).

-R-Ricchan… yo…-Dijo la rubia con un sonrojo notable.

-M-Mugi…-Dijo Ritsu en el mismo estado que Mugi, mirando hacia otro lado

Fiiiiin del capítulo! ¿Qué pasará entre Ritsu y Mugi? La verdad me inspiré más con este capítulo xDDD bueno aquí van las respuestas a las reviews que me dejaron del cap anterior:

Chobits3:

Gracias por todas tus recomendaciones n.n, y sobre triángulos amorosos… en este capítulo hay algo de Mugitsu… Uy… creo que Mio se va a enojar xD, pero buaaano gracias por todo una vez mas y… amo tus fics… son ERMOZOS- eso lo hice a propósito porsiacaso xD

horrorRPG

Muajajaja me encanta dejar a la gente con dudas xD y sobre Yui, no sé si la deje con Mio, o con Ritsu, es que quería hacer un YuixRitsu ya que es una pareja que apenas tiene seguidores aunque no creo q deje a Yui con Mio ya que esa pareja es un poquito menos famosa que el MiTsu… bueno ya veré que hacer xDD

Hinata-sama

Tranqui a Mugi no la dejaré sola ;) aunque quizás Mio quede sola… .-. xDDD algo se me ocurrirá, quizás nadie quede sola :P.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ¡DEJENME MAS EH! SINO ARDERÁ TROYA XDD ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!


	5. Capitulo 5:¡No! ¡Ritsuuuu!

Hola hola hola, cuidado con la ola xDDDD bueno pues hoy volvemos con nuestro queridísimo fanfic xD, lo siento no pude poner el capítulo antes ya que… bueno pasó algo muy estúpido y simplemente no lo pude escribir :P, como siempre las respuestas a los reviews que me dejen estarán al final del capítulo, y como me tarde en subir este, el próximo trataré de subirlo más pronto, pero más largo xD y sobre el one shot lo tengo casi listo :P, la verdad me demoré mucho en escribirlo ya que escribía algo y no me gustaba como quedaba, hoy voy a hacer unas remodelaciones y mañana o pasado lo tendrán… etto… ¿empezamos?...¿sí?... ¡Ok!...

-Eh… uh… Ricchan go-gomen nasai… no fue mi intención ¡por favor perdóname!-

-Ya, calma, calma Mugi… s-se que fue un error, pero todos cometemos errores ¿no?-Dijo Ritsu mientras se rascaba la mejilla, aunque aun tenía un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

-E-esta bien, pero porfavor no le digas nada a Mio-chan, no quiero que se enoje conmigo por esto.-

-No le diré nada Mugi, lo prometo, esto quedará entre nosotras dos ¿vale?-

-Si, gracias Ricchan, ah se está haciendo muy tarde, en poco tiempo tendremos que irnos, así que… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-Tenemos que ir a la rueda de la fortuna ¿lo olvidas?, vamos ¡rápido, rápido! Antes de que se llene-Dijo la baterista mientras corría, dejando a Mugi atrás.

-¡Eh, espérame!

Compraron los boletos e ingresaron a una cabina, y una vez allí…

-¡Huuuf! Un poco más y no lo logramos.-Dijo la baterista mientras respiraba agitadamente.-Oe Mugi ¿me estas escuchando?-al ver que la mencionada no respondía empezó a llorar cómicamente-¡Waaah! Mugi-chan ya no me hace caso… Oye Mugi encerio… ¿Hoooola?-Sacudió una mano enfrente de la cara de la tecladista, sacándola de su transe.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo Ricchan?-

-Sí, decía que casi no lo logramos, pero ¿en que estabas tan concentrada?-

-Ah estaba viendo el paisaje, para eso subimos ¿no?-

-Hehe si lo siento, ¿Qué opinas sobre el paisaje?, hace tiempo que no venía aquí, han pasado muchos años, no sé si hubiera vuelto aquí si tu no me hubieras acompañado, así que gracias, me pase un muy buen tiempo aquí ¿sabes?... ¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Ritsu se dio cuenta que Mugi había parado de ver la ciudad y ahora la estaba viendo a ella.

-Yo soy la que debería agradecerte, me has enseñado lo que es la verdadera felicidad, y me has cambiado la forma de ver el mundo, no sé que habría hecho si no me hubieras insistido en que me uniera al club en vez de ir al coro, gracias a ti pude conocer las amigas verdaderas, amigas que no se interesan por el dinero, amigas que se preocupan por mí y me quieren, que me protegen sin importar que, y tu eres una de esas verdaderas amigas, te quiero Ricchan, y muchísimas gracias por ser como eres, nunca cambies eh.-Mugi dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Ritsu por su parte se había quedado anonadada, ella sabía que Mugi había sacado esas palabras directamente de su corazón, la baterista por un momento se había enamorado perdidamente de la tecladista, solo que no le dijo nada a nadie, sin embargo también quería mucho a Mio, y le robó el corazón, dejando a Mugi solo como una amiga, o al menos eso creyó Ritsu, ya que esos sentimientos nunca desaparecieron por completo, ya al parecer el beso que se habían dado hoy accidentalmente y ese ''te quiero'' la dejaron bastante confundida.

-M-mugi yo… la verdad no se qué decir, solo gracias, por todo y por ser como eres.-La abrazó-Y… ¿Enserio soy así de increíble?-Dijo bromeando en un tono un poco arrogante haciendo que las 2 rieran como tontas.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de seguir viendo toda la ciudad, la atracción se paró, indicando que ya había terminado, así que salieron de la cabina en la que estaban y se dirigieron a la salida del parque.

-Bueno es tarde, creo que tenemos que irnos, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación?-

-No, no te preocupes, ve a tu casa, estaré bien.-

-Te acompaño y fin de la conversación, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera, es más seguro si voy contigo.-

-Supongo que si… pero si me ibas a acompañar si o si, ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?-

-Si te soy sincera, ni yo lo sé, bueno ¿vamos?-

-Si General.-

-Es capitán, no general, aunque también podría ser capitán general-

-Ah bueno lo siento.-

-No impor… oye ya vamos sino demoraremos más aún.-

-Está bien…-

Las 2 iban caminando por unas calles que a esas horas casi no circulaba nadie, y apenas había luz, lo único que iluminaba eran unas farolas que emitían una débil luz, cuando llegaron a la estación Mugi se iba a despedir de Ritsu, pero para su sorpresa ella no se movió del lugar.

-¿Ricchan? ¿Pasa algo malo?-Dijo en un tono de preocupación.

-No lo sé, en todo el camino nos han estado siguiendo, y si te dejo sola podría pasar algo.-

-Tranquila, puedes irte a tu casa, estaré bien.-

-Me iré cuando llegue el tren y te subas en el, prometo no me iré antes.-

-P-pero ¿y tú? ¿y si te pasa algo malo a ti? Yo tendría la culpa y tampoco quiero que nada te pase-

-Prefiero que tu estés bien a que yo lo esté, siempre he pensado que la gente que quiero importa más que yo, así que lo que…-Ritsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa e hizo una mueca de dolor, sintió en su estomago una fuerte punzada, sin embargo al principio no le tomó mucha atención.

-¿Ritsu? ¿Estás bien?-Dijo con preocupación, después vio que su estomago estaba sangrando mucho, por lo cual se empezó a preocupar mucho por su estado, y la recostó en el suelo.-¿Qué pasó?, vamos llamaré a una ambulancia para que…-Le dijo con voz temblorosa, sin embargo alguien la interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? A nadie más que a la hija de los Kotobuki, ¡oh! ¿Lastimé a tu amiguita? Lo lamento mucho, pero después sigues tu.-Dijo con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano, era el mismo cuchillo que había herido a Ritsu.

-¿Por qué hacer algo así? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Yo nunca antes te había visto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Mugi con enojo, Ritsu se sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Mugi hablar así.

-Verás, esto es todo culpa de tu padre, el me quitó los negocios, y he quedado en bancarrota, mi esposa y mis hijos me abandonaron, sufrí mucho, y ahora quiero darle el mismo sufrimiento a tu padre, o quizás mayor, ver a su hija muerta.-

-M-maldito-Dijo Ritsu casi sin fuerzas.

-Ya, ya Ritsu no hables, sino te pondrás peor, y tu… yo no tengo la culpa de eso, ¿Por qué yo?-

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho, pero bueno, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida.-Dijo mientras limpiaba el cuchillo y se lanzaba hacia Mugi.

Mugi por su parte pensaba que este era su fin, ella no quería morir, ahora que había encontrado la felicidad como le había dicho a Ritsu, ella necesitaba vivir más, pero también sentía que era su culpa que Ritsu estuviera así, y probablemente ella tampoco viviría, cuando vio al sujeto acercándose, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que llegara el cuchillo, sin embargo no llegó nada, abrió sus ojos y solo vio a parada frente a ella a Ritsu que le daba una sonrisa antes de caer nuevamente al suelo desmayada.

-N-no, esto no puede estar pasando, no Ritsu, no, esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad.-

-Tch lamento decirte que esta es la verdad, pero la verdad se sacrificó para nada, ya que tu también vas a mor…-Ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta que un tren había llegado y unos hombres bajaron a detener al misterioso del cuchillo, llamaron a la policía y también a un hospital, ya que Ritsu estaba en muy mal estado.

EN ALGÚN HOSPITAL DE JAPÓN 2:05 AM.

Mugi caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente, muchos de los que trabajaban allí trataron de calmarla, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano ya que ella no se podía calmar, había llamado a las chicas del club,y también a Nodoka, Ui y Jun, quienes al recibir la noticia fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el hospital, todas estaban muy nerviosas, aunque unas más que otras.

-Bueno Mugi-senpai ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Dijo Ui con un tono de voz preocupado.

-F-fue un sujeto con un cuchillo, ya lo detuvieron, el primero, creo que se lo dio para que ella no me pudiera defender, pero… también lo logró hacer y recibió una segunda apuñalada, me siento tan mal, todo fue mi culpa.-Dijo eso y empezó a soltar varias lagrimas.

-Mugi-chan no fue tu culpa, de seguro Ricchan lo hizo porque en verdad te quiere, ella te habría protegido sin importar que.-Dijo Yui tratando de animar a Mugi, sin embargo ella también estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Ritsu-senpai estará bien?-Dijo Azusa con un tono serio, pero aun así su preocupación no era menor a la de las demás.

-Esperemos que si.-Dijo Mio mirando hacia afuera a través de una ventana.

2:55 AM.

-Hola, ¿alguien de ustedes viene a ver a… eh Tainaka Ritsu?-Dijo una enfermera que pasaba por la sala de espera leyendo una hoja en la cual tenía anotada a muchos nombres de pacientes.

-Yo.-Dijeron todas en unísono haciendo que apareciera una gota en la sien de la enfermera.

-Bueno si quieres ir a verla pueden hacerlo, solo que se puede de 3 personas máximo, y ella estará bien, solo necesita estar en reposo.-Todas suspiraron aliviadas ante la noticia.-Bueno tengo que irme adiós, ah por cierto su habitación es el numero 120.-Dicho esto se fue hacía las habitaciones del hospital.

Para saber quiénes irían primero hicieron un piedra papel o tijeras, en las cuales ganaron Azusa, Nodoka y Mio.

EN LA HABITACIÓN:

-¿R-Ritsu senpai?-Dijo Azusa abriendo la puerta, sin embargo Ritsu seguía dormida.-Me alegra que estés bien, sé que me estás escuchando-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano a Ritsu y se sentaba en una silla junto a su cama.

-Ritsu ojalá te mejores pronto, te extrañaremos así que no tardes en volver.-Dijo Nodoka mientras le sacudía un poco el cabello a Ritsu, haciendo que esta diera una carcajada aun dormida.

Mio se quedó ahí sin decir nada, solo veía a Ritsu con preocupación, unos minutos después las tres salieron de la habitación despidiéndose de ella, las que seguían fueron Ui y Jun, ya que Yui no quería quedar sola al final por lo que Mugi decidió acompañarla, Ui le prometió a Ritsu que cuando volviera le iba a preparar un pastel, y Jun solo se quedó allí, pero también hablo con Ritsu, aunque esta estuviera dormida aun, todas creían que ella las escuchaba.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAH me cansé de escribir xDDD, esto lo escribí en un día por lo que se hace bastante aburrido X.X, al próximo capítulo pondré la visita de Yui y Mugi, lo siento por no hacerlo tan largo, pero también quería tratar de subirlo hoy, y si escribía más me demoraría mucho, me siento mal por casi matar a Ritsu X.x… pobre mi Ritsu xDDD pero bueno yo creo que ella hubiera sido la que más se hubiera sacrificado por sus amigas C:,y buaaaaaaano gracias por leer, aquí van las respuestas a sus reviews:

Chobits3:

Jaja, si la verdad los triángulos le dan como… ¿Cómo decirlo? Le dan como mas suspenso a la historia… algo así asdjsadhds tu me entiendes (eso espero ._.') y los capítulos intentare hacerlos con más suspenso y más largos, solo que tendréque escribirlos desde antes, xq escribir uno en un día X.X… bueno graciah por tuh review XD.

Felicita: (O.o? xD)

Creo que ya tengo pensadas las parejas, quizás las parejas que terminen no sean muy comunes, pero la idea es que nadie quede sola ¿no?, bueno THAAAAAANK YUI… AH LOL YOU* (No se xq escribí Yui O.o) LAS YUIS INVADEN EL MUNDO D

Gracias por leer c: el one shot lo subiré mañana si no encuentro ningún inconveniente, bueno Bye bye cuídense ;)


	6. Capitulo 6: La habitación 120

Hey You!, aun no he muerto! xD, para quien no sepa porque no pude escribirlo fue por mi maldita mano e.e, pero espero se cure pronto, y creo que tengo una idea: Atraparé mi mano en una Pokebola y la llevaré al centro pokemón… es un plan muy inteligente ._.u… ¡Ah sí, el fanfic!, ¿Dónde íbamos?, ¡ah ya me acorde!.. ah y por cierto… una info especial nwn:

Este mes habrá algo muuuy importante… para quienes no lo sepan ya lo sabrán después xD, creare algunos one-shots con referencia al tema… y los subiré cada día, asi como un especial… espero todos sepan que hay este mes… o al menos la mayoría… ah y no hagan spoilers en los reviews pls… solo digan si saben o no xD… quiero que sea una sorpresa… ah me voy del tema… al FIC:

* * *

Pero ni Ui ni Jun se dieron cuenta que Ritsu despertó cuando la primera dijo la palabra ''Pastel'', ya que justo se habían dado la vuelta para salir de la habitación y avisarles a Mugi e Yui que ya podían entrar a la habitación de la que acababan de salir, en el corto lapso de tiempo entre que Ui y Jun salieron de la sala, y que entraban Mugi y Yui, Ritsu se puso a pensar.

'' _¡Dios ya me parezco a Yui!, ¿Cómo me pude despertar al escuchar que alguien dijo ''pastel''?, bueno, lo que sea, ¿Q-Que hago aquí?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡Ay mi cabeza!, lo único que recuerdo fue que Mugi y yo íbamos a la estación, y cuando llegamos… ¡Mugi!, ¿Estará bien?, ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!, ¡Que alguien me lo explique!, ¡Ouch!, no me puedo m-mover ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!, supongo que no tengo otra alternativa que preguntarle a alguien cuando llegue, pero no sé si es mi imaginación, pero juro que escuche las voces de Nodoka, Azusa, Ui, ¡incluso la de Jun!, pero… ¿Dónde está Yui?, ¿Mugi? Y en especial… ¿Mio?, ¿Es que acaso ya no les importo?, no, no Ritsu, no pienses cosas estúpidas, ellas son tus amigas, y bueno… ejem… novia… Algo debe haber pasado como para que no hayan venido, ya que…''_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una castaña y una rubia entraron a la habitación, y la baterista fingió estar durmiendo, ella se alegraba de que Mugi estuviera bien, pero sin embargo aun no se sentía completamente genial ya que no sabía lo que había sucedido en la estación.

-¡Ricchan!, no, no, no, ¡No!, ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder esto a mi Ricchan?-Dijo Yui con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque más parecía que estuviera actuando en una obra de teatro.

-Yui cálmate, Ricchan no va a morir, estará bien, eso me alegra.-Dijo la tecladista con un poco más de calma.

-¡PERO ESQUE NO SE QUE VOY A HACER CUANDO MIO-CHAN Y AZU-NYAN NOS HAGAN ENSAYAR, YA NO TENDRE A NADIE QUE ME APOYE, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER SIN MI CAPITÁN?!-Grito Yui desesperada.

-¡Ya cállense alienígenas con tutú, yo no me llamo Ricchan!-Gritó uno de los pacientes que al parecer estaba alucinando, quizás por la anestesia.

-¿A-Alienígenas con tutú?... ¿Dónde?-Exclamó Yui emocionada, sus sueños más grandes eran saber porque existen uvas moradas y verdes (Su teoría era que las uvas eran originalmente verdes, pero como algunas no respiraban, se volvían de color morado), conocer a un robot unicornio llamado Juanin que lance rayos laser multicolor de sus ojos, saber si los vegetarianos comen galletas de animalitos, y su mayor sueño era poder ver con sus propios ojos a los alienígenas en tutú.

-Yui, los alienígenas en tutú no existen, quizás el que lo dijo fue un paciente con anestesia.-Dijo Mugi aguantándose de la risa, al igual que Ritsu.

-P-pero yo quería ver uno… es uno de mis mas grandes sueños…-Dijo Yui con los ojos llorosos, otra vez parecía sacada de una obra teatral.

-Ya, ya Yui, calma, algún día verás uno pero…-Trató de calmar a la castaña, sin embargo fue interrumpida por esta.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo con ilusión mientras le tomaba las manos a Mugi.

-Sí, si Yui, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para ver a Ricchan, no para ver alienígenas en tutú.-

-¡Oh cierto!-Dijo eso y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Ritsu.- ¡Hey, Ricchan!, ¿Cómo estás?-

De repente Ritsu olvidó que estaba aparentando estar dormida, abrió los ojos y dijo:

-Muy bien Sargento Yui, y tu ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡Ricchan! ¡Estas vivaaa!-Exclamó Yui lanzándose sobre la baterista.

-O-ouch, Yui, ya para ¡duele!-

-O-oh, gomen Ricchan, pero es que estoy tan feliz de que no hayas muerto.-Dijo Yui fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima con su dedo índice.

-Oh… Mugi, ¡Hola!, ¿Estás bien?, la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer… ¿Fue ayer?, Ah no, fue hace 1 semana, ¿O fue hace unas horas?, no recuerdo nada, ¿Podrías explicarme? por favor.

-Ah, sí estoy bien ¿Y tú?, veo que recibiste mucho daño y todo… por… mi culpa… lo siento mucho.-Dijo la tecladista del HTT mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¡Ah, eh!, Mugi lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo que no recuerdo nada de nada, solo que estábamos en la estación, y había un tipo con un cuchillo, ¿El me atacó?, y la verdad no estoy tan mal, solo que no puedo moverme.-

Yui se quedaba en silencio, solo presenciaba a sus dos amigas, ella también quería saber que había sucedido, ya que Mugi apenas tuvo tiempo para explicarle, y no fue con muchos detalles.

-S-sí, pero él me iba a atacar a mí, tú te pusiste enfrente de mí y recibiste no una, sino 2 puñaladas, recuerdo que después de eso te desmayaste, y justo un tren llego, unos hombres salieron a enfrentar al que te acuchilló, y la policía se lo llevo, aun que creo que habrá un juicio antes de que lo lleven a la cárcel.-

-Bueno, me alegro que fui yo quien recibió esas puñaladas en vez de ti, pero me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?-

-Aun no lo sabemos, quizás unos 2 meses o algo así para que te recuperes totalmente.-Esta vez fue la guitarrista principal del HTT quien habló.

-Ya veo… pero espera un minuto… ¿La obra de la escuela no es en 3 semanas?-Dijo Ritsu alarmada.

-Sí, parece que no podrás participar, lo sentimos.-

-Pero entonces ¿Quien hará de Romeo?, porque Mio es Julieta y yo no podría…-

-Oye Ricchan no te pongas celosa, solo es una obra nada mas.-La calmó la rubia.

-No estoy celosa.-Al decir esto Yui y Mugi la miraron con cara de sospecha.-Esta bien, quizás un poco, pero, a todo esto, ¿Y Mio?-

-Ah, Mio-chan te vino a ver junto con Azu-Nyan y Nodoka-chan, después vinieron Ui y Jun, y después nosotras.-Explicó Yui.

-Ya veo… oigan, ¿Qué hora es?-

Mugi revisó la hora en su teléfono.-Son las 3:40 de la mañana.-

-Oh…-Dijo con calma la chica de la diadema.

…

….

…

-¿¡TAN TARDE!?-Exclamó sorprendida la chica de ojos ámbar.

-Pues sí, lo del accidente sucedió hace como hace 6 horas, de hecho como te anestesiaron para poder operarte dormiste más de la cuenta.-Le explicó la de ojos azules.

-¿Y vinieron a estas horas, solo por verme?-

-Pues claro, si no, ¿A qué habríamos venido?-Dijo Yui en forma arrogante, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Conociéndote… yo hubiera creído que viniste solo para robarme la comida del hospital… la verdad no fue por eso por lo que viniste ¿verdad?-

-No… etto… bueno quizás un poquito.-Dijo la mayor de las Hirasawa rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente.

Ritsu dio un suspiro y después sonrió, Yui a veces podía ser un poco cabeza hueca, espera ¿un poco?, quizás sea un mucho, pero aún asi no dejaba de ser su amiga, siguieron hablando bastante tiempo hasta que Mugi y Yui tuvieron que irse, aunque no quisieran, el hospital no podía dejarlas a esas horas, y tampoco sus familiares, pero, no nos enfocaremos en eso, ahora nos vamos a enfocar en una cierta pelinegra de ojos grises, que estaba durmiendo, o al menos intentándolo, ya que muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, y ella no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento.

''_Me pregunto ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esta… tensión cuando estoy con Ritsu?, pero lo extraño es que no fue hasta hoy, acaso ¿estoy celosa de que ella haya salido con Mugi?, no creo, sin embargo no puedo confirmarlo… pero algo extraño es que… no sentí ese odio hacia Mugi, sino hacia Ritsu, ¿acaso es que me gusta Mugi?, ¡No, Mio!, ¿en que estas pensando?, Ritsu es tu novia, no Mugi, se supone que la debas querer a ella ¿No?, entonces ¿Por qué sientes celos?, e-espera… ¿Cuándo admití que tenía celos?, al parecer es verdad, ¿Siento algo por Mugi?, al parecer sí, pero también siento algo por Ritsu, ¿Qué me está sucediendo?, tal vez, solo tal vez estoy enamorada de ellas 2, aunque, enamorada ENAMORADA no podía decirlo bien, porque que alguien te guste, y que ames a alguien, es totalmente diferente, debería ir mañana a ver a Ritsu, la ignoré totalmente, no debí haberlo hecho, fue muy cruel de mi parte, pensar que Azusa o Nodoka, que son sus amigas le hablaron, y yo ahí, sumida en mis pensamientos, sintiendo tanta rabia que no podía articular ninguna palabra, bueno eso lo veré mañana tengo que dejar de preocuparme tanto por eso, yo creo que se arreglará, hay que dejárselo al destino, vaya cursilería, ahora veo porque Ritsu siempre me dice cursi, bueno tengo que dormir para mañana poder ver a Ritsu.''_-Pensó Mio, y después de esto se hundió en un profundo sueño, al día siguiente por suerte suya era sábado, bueno, técnicamente no era el día siguiente, porque se había quedado hasta las 5 de la mañana despierta pero… ah lo que sea, se levantó, se dio una ducha y desayunó para ir camino al hospital en el cual Ritsu estaba internada, cuando llegó para su sorpresa aun no llegaba nadie, le habían dicho a Mio que iban a ir al hospital temprano, aunque sabiendo que Yui no se levantaría tan temprano como habían dicho tampoco se sorprendió tanto, fue a preguntar si podía ir a ver a su amiga, los encargados aceptaron, solo que dijeron que no hiciera tanto ruido ya que ayer habían llegado 2 chicas que al parecer fueron demasiado ruidosas, gritando cosas sobre alienígenas en tutú o algo así.-''_Yui''_-Pensó la pelinegra mientras suspiraba al imaginarse a la guitarrista gritando como loca, aunque tampoco era algo tan raro, o al menos en el caso de Yui, abrió la puerta de la habitación 120 y…

-Hola Mio-chuan, ¿Cómo andas?-La mencionada se sorprendió al escuchar que le hablaban, y que era el tono de voz de su mejor amiga y ahora novia.

-Oh Ritsu gomen, ¿Te desperté?, quería venir a visitarte temprano, la verdad todas las del club veníamos, pero al parecer llegué más temprano que todas.-Dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama, tomándole la mano fuertemente a Ritsu.

-Ah no, no me despertaste, aunque bueno sabría que vendrías más temprano, sabiendo que siempre te has despertado más temprano que cualquiera de nosotras, y bueno… que Yui es una dormilona de clase S.-Dijo Ritsu riendo entre dientes.

-Sí, esa Yui nunca cambiará, pero creo que lo prefiero así, ¿Te imaginas ver a una Yui madura?-Mio apenas pudo hablar ya que constantemente reía por el pensamiento de la guitarrista cabeza hueca.

-La verdad no, ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la mente, pero bueno Mio, quería hablarte de algo.-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, que claro ¿recuerdas la obra de ''Romeo y Julieta''?, esa obra cursi que íbamos a hacer en la escuela antes de irnos de vacaciones.-

-P-por supuesto que lo recuerdo.-Dijo con un ligero rubor.- ¿Pero qué pasa con eso?-

-Bueno, la cosa es que, creo que no me recuperare antes de la obra, por lo que ya no podre actuar, y tendrás que estar con alguien más.-

-¿Y qué sucede con eso?, acaso… ¿Estás celosa?-Dijo Mio con picardía.

-¿E-eh?, N-no, solo es una tonta obra, solo digo, ¿Estarás bien?, sabiendo que eres un gatito asustadizo y eres extremadamente tímida.-

-No había pensado en eso… creo que ahora sí que voy a morir.-Dijo Mio tan asustada como cuando Ritsu le decía ''Percebes''-¡Ritsu tienes que recuperarte pronto, no puedo hacer la obra sin ti!-Dijo sacudiendo a Ritsu quizás con fuerza de mas.

-I-Ittai… Mio… duele.-

-Oh… Gomen.-Dicho esto Mio la soltó, pero eso no evito que le gritara a Ritsu.-¡Oi Ritsu!, tienes que recuperarte pronto, ¿con quién haré la obra?, que yo sepa las únicas que no tenían papel eran Mugi y Nodoka, pero no sé si ellas puedan actuar en la obra.-

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate, quizás puedas actuar con alguna de ellas, pero no puedes olvidar una cosa, también dile a quien actúe contigo.-

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Ven acércate.-Y le hizo un ademán con la mano para señalizarle a Mio que acercara su oído, y así lo hizo-Tu solo eres mía.-Y antes de que Mio pudiese reaccionar, Ritsu la abrazó y le dio un beso.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y sonrieron entre sí, aunque con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas.- ¿Ah sí?, claro pero tu tampoco puedes olvidarte tú también eres mía, y de nadie más.-Dijo la ojigrís, y acto seguido posó sus labios en los de Ritsu.

-Creo que esto es el paraíso.-Dijo Mugi en la puerta de la habitación, con sus manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y con un aspecto soñador, a su lado estaba una avergonzada Azusa escondiéndose detrás de una muy confundida Yui.

-¿Ehhhh?/¿Mugi?-Dijeron las enamoradas después de haberse separado rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Mugi.

-Go-gomen ne Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai, si quieren ahora nos vamos.-Dijo arrastrando a Yui y Mugi hacia la puerta.

-No, calma Nakano, ya vamos a parar, o al menos mientras ustedes estén aquí.-Dijo Ritsu en broma, aunque al parecer Mugi no se lo tomó tan en broma y se desmayó, con su nariz botando sangre, lo cual hizo que Mio se desmayara también al ver la gran cantidad del liquido rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Mugi-chan estas bien?-Dijo Yui aun sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Rápido Yui-senpai hay que buscar a alguien para que pare el sangrado en la nariz de Mugi-senpai, pero bueno, creo que Mio-senpai se despertará en un momento.-

-¡Si capitán!-Dijo Yui emocionada mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¡Oi!, ¿No era yo tu capitán?n no me digas que te has unido al ejército de la malévola Azu-nyan, me has herido Yui, jamás lo perdonaré.-Dijo Ritsu fingiendo estar triste, para empezar a jugar con Yui.

-No Ricchan, no es lo que tú crees, tú siempre serás mi capitán, y yo siempre seré tu sargento, Azu-nyan, lo siento pero me retiro de tu ejército, nunca dejaré a mi capitán.-Dijo Yui corriendo hacia Ritsu para abrazarla y ambas llorar falsamente.

-Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai ya dejen de jugar, no ven que Mugi-senpai necesita… ¿Eh? ¿Mugi-senpai?-Dijo Azusa confundida mirando hacia el lugar donde hace unos segundos la tecladista estaba tirada en el suelo, hasta que vio hacia otro lugar solo para darse cuenta de que su senpai ya estaba parada viendo como se abrazaban las castañas.-_'_'¿C-como lo hizo?''-Pensó Azusa mientras veía incrédula a su senpai.

-¿Q-que pasó?-Dijo Mio levantándose, hasta que se desmayó de nuevo al ver que Mugi ya tenía su nariz sangrando al ver a la baterista y la guitarrista principal, a pesar de que ya se habían separado.

-''_Pobre Mio-senpai´´-_Pensó Azusa con una gotita rodando por su mejilla.

Al final lograron despertar a la bajista, asegurando de no hacer demasiado contacto físico para que la rubia no empezara a fantasear con el yuri, se hizo tarde, y a todas se les pasó rápido el tiempo, se aseguraron de que Mugi fuera la primera en irse para que no viera el beso de despedida que Mio le había dado a Ritsu, hasta que solo quedaron Azusa, Yui y Ritsu.

-¡Oh vaya!, es demasiado tarde, tenía que ir a casa como hace media hora pero bueno, me la pase bien, creo que me voy ahora, adiós Ricchan, que descanses, adiós Azu-nyan-Se despidió Yui saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera Yui-senpai!, voy contigo.-Dijo la kouhai recogiendo sus cosas.-Adiós Ritsu-senpai, que descanses.-

-Adiós Yui, Azusa, gracias por venir a verme.-Justo después de que Ritsu dijera esto, la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

CON YUIAZU (n.n)

Las 2 guitarristas iban caminando hacia sus casas, ya que quedaban de camino, y

''_Muy bien, Azusa, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo díselo, pero es tan difícil… ¡No!, no puedo rendirme ahora, siempre he querido decirle esto a Yui-senpai, y hoy estoy segura de que voy a decirle lo que realmente siento, hace poco me di cuenta que laestaba mirando todo el tiempo y sin llegar a darme cuenta me enamoré de ella, tengo que ser valiente, es ahora o nunca…''-_Pensó Azusa mientras miraba a Yui, dándose cuenta de algo.-''_¿Huh?, Yui –senpai se ve muy nerviosa, ¿Qué le pasará? No creo que ella…''_

_-_Azu-nyan-Dijo Yui con voz seria.

-¿S-si?-Dijo Azusa un poco sonrojada, volteándose hacia donde estaba su senpai.

-Azu-nyan… nunca antes tuve el valor suficiente como para decirte algo tan importante para mí como lo es esto, pero hoy voy a decírtelo apropiadamente.''-Dijo Yui un poco nerviosa, sentándose en el banco de un parque junto con Azusa.

_-´´ ¿Acaso Yui-senpai se va a confesar?, ¿Tenemos sentimientos una por la otra?, espera… ¡¿No era que yo me iba a confesar?!... ¡Ay no!, esto es muy malo, tengo que detenerla antes que sea demasiado tarde… ¿Eh?, pero ¿Por qué tengo que confesarme yo? ''_

-Bueno verás, Azu-nyan, yo siempre te he am-mhhhhhg.-

-¡No!-Gritó Azusa mientras le tapaba la boca a su senpai con ambas manos para impedir que siguiera hablando.

-''_Lo… ¿Lo hice?, ¿Pero porque?, ¿No era que no me importaba si yo le decía a Yui-senpai lo que sentía?... ¡Oh no!, ¿Qué he hecho? ''-_

-¿E-eh? Y-Yui-senpai, lo siento, es solo que… me sentí perturbada por un momento.-

-Oh… ya veo, bueno ¿Ya nos vamos?-Dijo Yui mientras se paraba del banco dando una sonrisa fingida y yéndose caminando rumbo a su casa.

-''_¡No!, ¿Qué he hecho?, yo la verdad no quería detenerla, pero… es algo que tenía que hacer, ¡ahora lo veo claramente!, lo sé desde hace 2 días, ¡no!, lo sé hace tiempo, solo que nunca me di cuenta, quería decírselo yo… para demostrar que puedo ser valiente por lo menos por una vez… pero… he interrumpido a Yui-senpai… ¿Cómo se debe sentir ella por es…?, ¡Es cierto, Yui-senpai!, tengo que decirle antes de que piense que la interrumpí porque yo no sentía lo mismo.''_

-¡Yui-senpai!-Dijo la kouhai corriendo hacia su senpai para abrazarla por atrás y poder detenerla.-Te amo Yui-senpai… ¡Te amo!-Gritó la kouhai muy roja, tomando a Yui por los brazos, mirándola fijamente en los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Yui ya había derramado algunas lágrimas.

-¿Eh?, Azu-nyan, ¿De que estas hablan…?-

-Te detuve porque sentí que tenía que decirlo yo, pero al parecer por mi comportamiento cobarde y débil te he herido… lo siento, yo no quería que esto sucediera, yo solo… lo siento.-

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, Yui miraba a Azusa de una manera incrédula, se sentía tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar, pero sin embargo por alguna razón que ella desconocía, no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía decir algo, hasta que Azusa decidió hacer algo para romper esa incomodidad entre ellas, se paró de puntillas, ya que Yui le sacaba como unos 6 centímetros de altura, y se inclinó para darle un beso, la castaña seguía petrificada, pero después correspondió al beso, abrazando a la chica más baja y agachándose un poco, para hacerlo más cómodo, aguantaron mucho tiempo, y hubieran seguido, pero sus pulmones no daban para mas, Azusa maldijo sus pulmones en sus pensamientos, después de recobrar el aliento, sorprendentemente, Yui fue la primera en hablar.

-Azu-nyan... estoy tan feliz.-Dijo entre lágrimas abrazando a la menor, y soltando unas lagrimas de felicidad.-E-estaba tan insegura, que nunca me atreví a decírtelo… parece que coincidimos en el día de decir nuestros sentimientos ¿No?-

-Si… parece que si…-

Y así Azusa y Yui siguieron caminando a sus casas, cuando llegaron a sus respectivos hogares, se fueron rápidamente a sus habitaciones, a pensar en todo lo bueno que había pasado en el día.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, este que conste es más largo c:, pero tampoco tanto como creía, pero ahora ire haciendo cada vez más largos los caps, lo prometo, y con más frecuencia, bueno mejor no prometo nada sino después xDD… pero buaano, aquí vienen las respuestas a las reviews de… como hace 2 semanas xD.

* * *

Chobits3:

Me alegra que sigas aquí después de todo este tiempo… pero… ¿Me quieres ahorcar? D;… porque ¿Por qué casi mato a Ritsu o porque hago los caps cortos? ¿o ambas? xD… si, si habrán mas triángulos… y cuadrados… y círculos… y rombos y… ya me fui del tema .-. XD, gracias por seguir leyéndome *O*.

* * *

Felicita:

Deñada… aunque creo que yo debería decirte gracias por leer, y oh… sabia que el nombre me sonaba de algún lugar, gracias por resolver mi duda xD.

* * *

Gracias a ti, si tú que estás leyendo este mensaje… o quizás nadie lo lea pero bueno ToT… un gran abrazo a México, Chile (Chi-chi-chi, le-le-le ¡viva Chile!), España, USA, y a tooodos los países que han leído este fic… me hacen tan feliz que quiero llorar… ah xD… bueno técnicamente los países no leen los fics… solo la gente pero bueno xDD ¡ADIOS! Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Yui es Romeo?

Hola de nuevo, hace tiempo que no pasaba por las tierras de FanFiction, la verdad lo extrañaba tanto, lo siento por no actualizar ni subir alguna historia nueva, mi hermana ocupo toooodos los días el PC, no me dejo ni verlo hasta ahora , espero me perdonen, tampoco pude subir el Fanfic que tenía previsto para el cumpleaños de Ritsu, que fue el 21 de agosto, pero lo subiré a finales de este mes, como el 30 o por ahí xD, y no será un one-shot, sino un fanfic de unos 12 capítulos, sin embargo no prometo nada, ¿Eh?, bueno empecemos con la continuación.

* * *

Era una nueva mañana para la ciudad de Tokio, comenzaba la primavera, y los árboles de cerezo empezaban a mostrar sus flores rosas, sin embargo a una guitarrista de segundo año de la escuela Sakuragaoka no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba acostada en su cama viendo al techo, aun quedaba tiempo de sobra para que se alistase y fuese a la escuela, se había quedado hasta tarde el día anterior, no podía dormir, por más que lo intentara, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su senpai, y ahora, había sucedido lo mismo.

Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha para intentar quitar esos pensamientos, quizás eso iba a funcionar, y lo hizo por un momento, pero cuando se puso su uniforme y bajó a desayunar, otra vez empezó a pensar en Yui, SU Yui, Azusa se sonrojó al pensar esto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus padres.

-Eh, hija ¿Estás bien?, ¿Tienes fiebre?, estas toda roja.-Le preguntó su padre con preocupación, esto sacó a Azusa de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?, esto… no tienes por qué preocuparte papá, me siento completamente bien.-Dijo Azusa sonriendo para tratar de convencer a su padre, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez: ''Por favor no hagas más preguntas'' ''Por favor no hagas más preguntas''.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que si te sientes mal solo no vayas a la escuela, por una vez que faltes no pasará nada.-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no me siento mal, así que iré, ah, por cierto… ¿Qué hora es?-Dijo Azusa sin mucho interés.

-Hmm… no lo sé, déjame ver… son las… ¡Las 7:55!, Azusa tienes que irte ahora o llegarás tarde!-Exclamó su padre mientras tomaba su café lo más rápido posible para ir a trabajar.

-¡Ay no!, se me pasó el tiempo volando, está bien ahora voy, adiós padre, madre.-

-¡Adiós Azusa, que te vaya bien!-Dijeron ambos padres al unísono-Ah, Azusa, ¿Por qué…?-Comenzó su padre, pero Azusa ya se había ido.-Bueno, supongo que después tendré que preguntarle.-Se dijo el padre a si mismo.-Adiós Mei, me voy a trabajar.-El hombre se despidió de su esposa y se fue camino a su trabajo.

''_Wow, eso estuvo cerca.''-_Pensó Azusa mientras corría.- _´´Yo creo que me iba a preguntar porque me había despertado tan tarde, como si no lo conociera, bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo importante ahora es llegar a tiempo, aun no queda mucho camino, ya veo la escuela desde aquí''-_Pensó con una sonrisa, hasta que escuchó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.- _''¡Tienes que estar bromeando!, no es posible que haya llegado tan cerca…''-_Azusa entró al edificio a toda velocidad, se cambió de zapatos y fue a su aula, caminando lo más rápido que podía, todo por esa estúpida norma de ''No correr en los pasillos.'', Azusa abrió la puerta del salón y dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que su maestra aun no había llegado.

-¡Eh, enana!, te salvaste de que la maestra Hikari no haya venido hoy, creo que se enfermó, así que no tendremos clases de historia por una semana, ¡Woohoo!-Exclamó Jun.

-Vaya… espero que se recupere pronto… ¡Y no me digas enana!, ¡Yo no soy baja!-Exclamó Azusa enfurecida acercándose a Jun con una mirada de enojo.

-Pero… tampoco eres muy alta ¿O sí?-Dijo Jun antes de empezar a reír.

-Mira si sigues así te voy a…-Azusa comenzó mirando a Jun con rabia y levantando su puño, hasta que Ui se puso en medio de las 2 y interrumpió lo que Azusa iba a decir.

-Ya, paren de pelear, Azusa, usar la violencia nunca es bueno…-Dijo Ui en un tono calmado.

-Pero…-Comenzó Azusa

-Y tu Jun, deberías dejar de burlarte de la altura de las personas.-Dijo Ui volteando a ver a Jun.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan bajas, yo solo…-

¡BAM!

-¡Ittai!, Ui, ¿No que usar la violencia nunca era bueno?-Dijo Jun sobándose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe de Ui.

-¡Te lo merecías!, ni que tú fueras tan alta… hmph.-Dijo Ui de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lugar.

-_''Eso dolió en el fondo de mi alma… yo que creía que era alta ToT''-_Pensó Jun.-Bueno heh, lo siento, ¡también las quiero, mis enanas!-Exclamó, y con esto le dio un abrazo a sus amigas.

-_´´Wow, Jun-chan eso fue tan emoti…''-_Pensaron ambas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo…-''_Espera… ¿Cómo que enanas?-_Pensaron ambas enfurecidas.

1 MINUTO MAS TARDE…

-G-gomen no les volveré a decir enanas, la verdad es que son muy altas ¡Wow, miden 50 metros!-Jun dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, para que sus amigas dejaran de golpearla, ya que tenía unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza.

-Bueno solo por esta vez te salvas Jun-Dijo Azusa alejándose de Jun y sentándose en una silla.-Ah, por cierto, si es que la maestra falto… ¿Vendrá algún profesor?, o ¿Qué haremos en esta semana si nadie viene a hacernos clases?-

-La verdad no lo sé Azusa-chan, quizás nos hagan completar 1000 sudokus para matemáticas como el año pasado.-Dijo Ui recordando que el año pasado había faltado el maestro de inglés, y por eso tuvieron que avanzar haciendo sudokus sin parar.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Todo menos los sudokus!, ¿saben lo que es hacer 1000 de esos?, a mi casi me explota la cabeza.-Gritó Jun alarmada, haciendo que todas sus compañeras de salón la quedaran mirando extraño, sin embargo todas ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a que la chica de los ojos violeta gritara en medio de clases, así que volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Si sabemos lo que es… nosotras también estábamos ahí…-Dijo Azusa con una gotita en la cabeza.-Bueno, no creo que tengamos que hacer sudokus ¿saben?, yo creo que traerán un nuevo prof…-De repente un profesor entra al aula, interrumpiendo lo que Azusa estaba por decir.

-Buenos días alumnas, como sabrán su maestra de historia, la señorita Hikari se enfermó, parece que volverá en una semana, y no hay maestros que tengan sus horas disponibles, y como no podemos dejarlas sin hacer nada en lo que correspondería a sus horas de clases, tendrán que hacer el doble de sudokus que hicieron el año anterior, es decir, tendrán que hacer 2000 sudokus en esta semana, aquí pueden venir a recogerlos.-Dijo el profesor mientras dejaba una gran pila de hojas encima del escritorio de la maestra.-Suerte, y no hablen, si no tendrán que hacer 3000.-Y dicho esto se retiró del aula, algunas de las alumnas gruñeron, y otras se quedaron impactadas, y en el caso de Jun… bueno… ella…

-¡¿Qué?!, así que van a traer un nuevo profesor ¿No es así Azusa?, además, ¡¿2000?!, ¿Acaso los profesores tienen una larva que les come el cerebro?, ¡Noooo, odio los sudokus!-Jun le gritó a Azusa.

-Solo decía…-Suspiro-Este será un día muy, pero muuuy largo… yo mejor me pongo a hacer esos sudokus, mientras termine antes mejor.-Y así Azusa y las demás alumnas empezaron a recoger las hojas en la que estaban aquellos molestos sudokus.

Por otro lado en la clase de las de tercero, estaban tratando de arreglar lo que sucedería en la obra, ya que aun no tenían mucho tiempo, y a falta de Ritsu, ahora necesitaban a alguien que hiciera de Romeo, la pregunta es… ¿Quién lo haría?

-Bien, Tainaka-san tuvo un accidente y no podrá estar en la obra, pero tampoco tenemos a alguien que pueda hacer su papel ¿O sí?, ¿Hay alguien que no tenga ningún papel en la obra?-Preguntó la maestra de teatro a todas las alumnas de la clase, y al parecer nadie más levantó la mano que una persona.

-¡Yo no tengo!, ¡Yo lo haré!-Exclamó Mugi emocionada.

-Lo siento Kotobuki-san, pero no puedes hacer el papel, ni tampoco Manabe-san, ya que ustedes se encargarán de los diálogos y de la organización de la obra, sería muy agotador si alguna de ustedes tuviera que hacer ambas cosas.-Explicó la maestra, cosa que decepcionó un poco a la rubia de ojos azules, quien bajo su mano con la mirada al suelo.

-Entonces yo lo haré.-Exclamó Sawako mientras aparecía de la nada y levantaba su mano, todas las chicas en la sala saltaron del susto, incluyendo a la maestra.

-Yamanaka-sensei, usted tampoco puede, ya que se iba a encargar de la vestimenta, y además ¡Es una profesora!-Le dijo la profesora de teatro.

-¿Eh?, pero eso no importa, ¿No recuerda la democracia?, ¡Todos tenemos derechos y somos iguales!-Dijo Sawako con un puchero.

-Lo siento, pero esto es una obra hecha por las estudiantes, no profesores, vuelva a su trabajo, hasta luego Yamanaka-sensei.-Dijo mientras empujaba hacia la puerta a una Sawako que empezaba a quejarse.-Manabe-san ¿Puede decirme cuales son los papeles de cada una de las alumnas por favor?-

-¡Claro!, veamos…-Nodoka siguió así por un laaargo rato, tanto que algunas alumnas se durmieron, incluyendo a Yui.-…Y la ultima es Yui Hirasawa, hace el papel de… ¿Árbol A?-Preguntó Nodoka con confusión viendo a una dormida Yui.

-Hmm… podríamos ponerla a ella como el papel principal, ¿tú qué dices Manabe-san?-

-¿A Yui?, no creo que ella pudiese memorizarse los guiones apropiadamente.-

-Podemos intentarlo, al final no perdemos nada con intentar ¿Ustedes que piensan alumnas?-Todas votaron, y la mayoría escogió que Yui tuviera el papel principal, incluso Mio votó por esa opción, ya que se sentía más segura actuando con alguien que conocía bastante a con alguien que apenas había visto en el aula.

-Yui, eh Yui despierta, ¡Yui, Mugi-chan trajo pastel!-Gritó Mio, al acordarse de la forma de despertar a Yui más efectiva: El-Pastel-Que-Trajo-Mugi-Despertador, Despertando Yuis desde 2012.

-¿¡Eh, Donde!?-Gritó Yui apenas se despertó, viendo a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que todas sus compañeras de clases la estaban viendo.-¿Sucede algo malo?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No, Hirasawa-san, usted hará el papel de Romeo en la obra, ya que Ritsu tuvo ese accidente y no podrá actuar, toda la clase votó para que usted actuara en ese papel, además de que no tuvo ningún papel importante.-Le dijo la maestra.

-Oh, ya veo, pero entonces ¿Quién hará del árbol A?-Preguntó Yui con una mirada confundida.

-Ese papel no es necesario, bueno chicas, vamos a ensayar, Hirasawa-san, Kotobuki-san te dará los diálogos, si es que te molesta mucho leer mientras tus compañeras actúan, puedes ir a leerlo en la biblioteca, no es necesario que te los aprendas para hoy, te daré 3 días para aprenderte por lo menos las 2 primeras escenas, si no, tendremos que buscar a alguien más...-

-¡No, no!, sensei no tiene porque preocuparse, yo me encargaré de aprenderme los diálogos, aunque ¿Qué es una escena?-Preguntó Yui confundida.

-En los diálogos lo dice, bueno mejor ve a la biblioteca a leerlo, veo que aquí harán mucho ruido.-

-¡Esta bien!-Y con eso Yui fue camino a la biblioteca, mientras leía un poco de los diálogos.-Vaya, que interesante.-Murmuró, y chocó con una persona por no mirar al frente.-G-gomen, no estaba viendo donde caminaba ¿estás bien?, ¿Azu-nyan, que haces aquí?-

-Ah, fui al baño, ¿Y tu… que haces con todas esas hojas?-Preguntó Azusa viendo los diálogos que Yui traía consigo.

-Ah, ¿Esto?, bueno en la clase íbamos a hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta, creo que te lo había mencionado ¿O no?-Le preguntó Yui, a lo cual Azusa respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.-Bueno, pues Mio-chan iba a actuar de Julieta y Ricchan iba a actuar de Romeo, pero como sabrás, Ricchan no podrá actuar, ya que estará en el hospital, así que tuvieron que elegir a alguien más que hiciera el papel, y la clase me escogió a mí, así que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a leer el dialogo.-

-Oh… espera… ¿¡Que!?-Respondió Azusa alarmada.

-¿Cuál es el problema Azu-nyan?-

-Es que… No sé si sabías que en Romeo y Julieta hay… un… un beso… lo que significa que tendrás que besarte con… con Mio-senpai.-

-¿¡Que!?, no lo creo, supongo que Mugi-chan habrá cambiado los diálogos, ella es la encargada de eso.-

-No lo creo, Yui-senpai, ¿no sabes que Mugi-senpai es una amante del… Yuri?-

-¿Yuri?, ¡mi mamá se llama Yuri, entonces, Mugi-chan ama mi mamá?-Dijo Yui con cara de sorpresa.

-No, Yui-senpai, Yuri es… bueno después te lo explico, tengo que irme a hacer mas sudokus, aun me quedan hacer otros 1981, bueno me voy, te veo en el club.-

-¡Adiós Azu-nyan!-Y así, Yui siguió caminando rumbo a la biblioteca, sin embargo por su mente pasaban un montón de preguntas a las que ella no tenía respuesta alguna.

''_¿A qué se habrá referido Azu-nyan con ''Yuri''?, ¿Y porque no creía que Mugi-chan cambiara los diálogos?, porque ella los cambió ¿verdad?, no tengo la menor idea, esperemos así, sino habrá un problema con Azu-nyan y con Ricchan, y no me gustaría que todas peleáramos solo por una obra, pero bueno, si es que Mugi-chan no lo cambió habrá sido porque ella creyó que Mio-chan y Ricchan iban actuar, después tendré que decirle que lo cambie si es que no lo hizo, ¡Oh, aquí está la biblioteca!-_Entró en aquella sala llena de libros, y buscó un asiento, bueno la verdad se sentó en la primera silla que vio, ya que a esas horas todas estaban en clases, con suerte habían una o dos alumnas.- _''A ver… veamos si Mugi-chan cambió los diálogos… blah… blah…-_Yui pasó varias hojas hasta llegar al final de la obra.-¿_B-beso?, veo que Mugi-chan no los cambió, tendré que decirle, pero por ahora tengo que aprenderme estos diálogos, no puedo defraudar a mis demás compañeras''_

Con Ritsu:

En una habitación de hospital había una chica de cabello color avellana, durmiendo en la cama de aquella habitación, aunque empezaba a sudar y se movía bastante, además que murmuraba cosas, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

Su pesadilla era algo así:

Ritsu iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, ella se preguntaba cómo se recuperó tan rápido, y porque los pasillos estaban vacios, quizás estaba llegando tarde, caminó a todo lo que pudo hasta su aula, pero cuando llegó…

-¿Huh?, esta vacio…-Murmuró, y se fue a ver al salón de al lado, para ver si no había nadie o solo las chicas de su clase no estaban, abrió la puerta y… otra vez vacio.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Se preguntó en voz alta, siguió viendo por todos los salones que había, incluyendo el gimnasio y la sala de profesores, no había nadie por ningún lado, pero aun faltaba revisar el salón donde hacían los festivales, o obras de teatro, se acercó a la gran puerta, puso su oreja en la puerta y escucho unos murmullos y unas voces.-¡Bingo!-Abrió la puerta, y vio algo que jamás debió haber visto, era la última escena en Romeo y Julieta, donde esta ultima encontraba a su amado muerto al lado de ella y lo besaba, por lo que vio a Mio y Yui besándose, en la audiencia algunas chicas murmuraban cosas, otras gritaban por la sorpresa, otras gritaban MioxYui, Ritsu no podía soportarlo más, y gritó:''¡¿Mio,Yui, que están haciendo?!'', y apenas gritó eso se teletransportó al salón del club, donde solo estaban ella y Azusa-¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó Ritsu a Azusa.

-¿Hmm?, ¿Cómo que pasó?-

-V-vi a Mio y Yui besarse en la obra, y luego me teletransporté aquí.-Dijo Ritsu alarmada.

-¿Mio-senpai y Yui-senpai besándose?, pero, Ritsu eso pasó hace 3 meses, y ¿teletransportación?-

-¿3 meses?, y ¿Por qué de repente me llamas ''Ritsu'' sin el ''Senpai''?-

-¿Ritsu estas bien?, Mio-senpai y Yui-senpai… ellas ahora son novias, la verdad a mí también me dolió mucho, pero, supongo que hay que salir adelante siempre, ¿Verdad?…-

-¿Q-que?, no, esto no es real, no es…-

-¡REAL!-Ritsu se despertó de golpe, gritando, estaba sudando, y se preguntaba porque había soñado eso tan de repente, cuando vio 4 pares de ojos que la estaban viendo.

-¿Real Madrid?-Preguntó Yui con curiosidad.

-N-no Yui, mi equipo favorito siempre ha sido el Manchester United.-Dijo Ritsu parpadeando varias veces por la confusión.

-Ah, a mi me gusta más el Real Madrid…-Dijo Yui con decepción.

-¿Ricchan estas bien?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Dijo Mugi con preocupación.

-S-si, supongo que lo fue… aunque parecía tan real…-

-¿Puedes explicarnos como fue tu pesadilla?-Dijo Mio con curiosidad.

-E…Etto…-Susurró Ritsu, sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rojizo.

-¿Ritsu-senpai tienes fiebre?, estas toda roja.-Le dijo Azusa mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Ritsu, y esta por el contacto se sonrojó aun mas. -Hmm… no parece que tengas nada.

-Bueno Ricchan, esperábamos que despertaras ya que yo y Azu-nyan tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.-Dijo Yui emocionada.

-Yui, es ''Azu-nyan'' y yo -Dijo Mio corrigiendo a Yui, aunque parece que esta última no lo entendió.

-¿Eh?, ¿entonces yo no diré nada?, bueno Ricchan escucha, Mio-chan y Azu-nyan tienen algo importante que decirnos-

-No, Yui olvídalo, ¿Qué ibas a decir junto a Azusa?-Preguntó Mio, sabía que Yui era una cabeza hueca, pero no sabía que tanto.

-Ah, bueno, Azu-nyan ¿Estas lista?-Le preguntó Yui a la mencionada.

-Sí, bueno, verán… ayer, cuando nos fuimos a nuestras casas después de visitar a Ritsu-senpai, bueno verán, Yui-senpai y yo… etto…-Azusa se puso muy roja.-Yui-Senpaiyyoayernosdimosunbesoyjustocoincidimosenquenosibamosadeclarary…-

-Azusa-chan, lo siento por detenerte, pero no estamos entendiendo nada de lo que dices, trata de hablar con más pausas por favor.-

-A-ah, g-gomen.-Dijo Azusa mirando el suelo.

-Azu-nyan, ¿Lo digo yo?-Le preguntó Yui, a lo que Azusa respondió con un tímido ''Si''-

-Bueno, ella dijo: Yui-Senpai y yo ayer nos dimos un beso y justo coincidimos en que nos íbamos a declarar y…-

-¿Y…?-Pregunto Ritsu confundida desde su cama.

-Y ahora somos pareja.-Finalizó Azusa mirando al suelo.

El silencio reino en la habitación del hospital, al ver que nadie decía nada, Yui también miró al suelo con la cara sonrojada, hasta que Ritsu decidió hablar.

-Jojojo, parece que el sargento Yui por fin se le declaro a su ''gatita''¿Eh?-¡Ittai!, Mio, ¿cómo puedes golpear a esta chica indefensa que además está en el hospital?-Dijo en un tono que al parecer hizo molestar a Mio.

-Así.-Y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Y-ya entendí, Mio-sama.-

Todas en la habitación rieron, últimamente no habían visto las bromas de Ritsu hacia Mio, y que esta ultima le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero estaban muy seguras de que cuando Ritsu se recuperara, la reina del peligro, estaría allí para golpearla en la cabeza hasta darle jaqueca.

-¡Oh, casi se me olvidaba!, Mugi-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Yui después de que todas pararon de reírse ante la escena.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede Yui-chan?-Respondió la rubia con curiosidad.

-Oh, te iba a preguntar si podías cambiar los diálogos para la obra, la escena de… bueno tú debes saber.-

-¿La escena de qué?, no entiendo, hay muchas escenas en la obra, Yui-chan.-Respondió Mugi, aun confusa.

-Me refiero a la del…-Yui se sonrojó y miró al suelo, con una expresión entre seriedad y concentración.-Del… beso…-

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamaron Mio, Ritsu y Azusa.

-Oh, lo siento Yui-chan, pero eso es parte de la obra, no lo puedo cambiar.-Dijo la tecladista con los ojos brillantes.

-P-pero, ¿Qué sucederá con Ricchan y con Azu-nyan?-Dijo mirando preocupada a las mencionadas.

-Supongo que tendrán que aguantar sus celos, al final de todo, esto es actuación, y el beso solo se dará cuando presentemos la obra, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-Dijo Mugi calmada.

-¿Beso?, ¡¿Qué beso?!-Preguntaron Ritsu y Azusa al unísono, y un poco alarmadas por la situación.

-Bueno chicas, les explicare, como Ricchan se accidentó no puede actuar en la obra, obviamente, entonces tuvimos que elegir a alguien que reemplazara su papel en la obra, es decir el papel de Romeo,-La baterista y la menor del grupo se pusieron pálidas al saber lo que continuaba…-pero todos los papeles estaban ocupados, y ni Nodoka-chan, Sawako-sensei o yo podíamos actuar de aquel papel en la obra, ya que nos hacíamos cargo de la organización de la obra, la sensei se encargará de los vestuarios,-La bajista, baterista y guitarrista rítmica del grupo dieron un suspiro, era de esperarse de Sawa-chan.-Y yo me tendría que encargar de los diálogos, pero después de ver muy bien en los papeles de cada una, nos dimos cuenta que Yui-chan no tenía un papel tan importante, así que ella fue elegida para actuar de Romeo, y como Mio-chan es Julieta, tienen que darse un beso en la obra.-Explicó Mugi.

-¿Q-que?, pero… el beso no es necesario… quizás si solo…-Empezó Azusa.

-Lo siento, Azusa-chan, pero tenemos que hacerlo para la obra, esa es una parte muy importante en la historia, no podemos dejarla de lado.-Replicó la chica cejas-de-rábano.

-¡Demonios!-Gritó Ritsu, golpeando una de las mesas que había cerca.-Porque me tuve que accidentar, trato de no tener celos, pero para mí es imposible, por favor Mugi, ¿Segura que no puedes cambiar los diálogos.-Preguntó Ritsu con algo de esperanza en sus ojos, sin embargo toda esa esperanza se fue al basurero con la respuesta de la rubia.

-No, Ricchan, lo siento no puedo hacerlo.-

-E-está bien…-Replicó Ritsu decepcionada, tendría que aguantarse los celos, hubiera sido mejor si no le hubieran dicho sobre el tema, quizás así ella nunca se habría enterado y no tendría que lidiar con aquel problema tan grande.

-S-supongo que no tengo de otra…-Respondió Azusa después de dar un suspiro de resignación.

-Owww, Azu-nyan, no te pongas celosa, para mí siempre serás mi numero uno.-Dijo Yui abrazando a la más pequeña y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Y-Yui-senpai…-Dijo Azusa sonrojada.

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS

La obra se acercaba cada vez más, muchas chicas se ponían sumamente nerviosas al saber que en poco tiempo tendrían que actuar, por lo que tenían que aprenderse sus diálogos al 100%, sin embargo Yui no estaba para nada nerviosa, se había aprendido la mayoría de sus diálogos, la verdad era que cuando ella se esforzaba parra hacer algo, las cosas les resultaban muy bien, ella pensaba en que no podía defraudar a nadie, todas se habían esforzado mucho como para que ella llegara y arruinara todo ese esfuerzo, pero Mio, ella estaba preocupada, su pánico escénico todavía no se había desvanecido, y además, se preocupaba mucho por Azusa y Ritsu ¿Era cierto que iban a controlarse?, conocía a Ritsu muy bien, y sabia que para la baterista era muy fácil ponerse celosa, pero le era muy difícil no hacer nada al respecto, como en esa ocasión cuando interfirió en la plática de Nodoka y Mio, al pensar que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil iba a quitarle a su mejor amiga para siempre, esos eran unos pensamientos los cuales Mio encontraba ridículos por parte de Ritsu, todos esos años de amistad no se irían por el desagüe, pero por Azusa, Mio estaba más preocupada aun, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, además Ritsu no iba a presenciar nada, pero Azusa tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, ya que invitaban a toda la escuela para que presenciara las obras de teatro que hacía cada clase todos los años, Mio sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, confió en la palabra de la pequeña guitarrista en que no intervendría en la obra.

''_Muy bien, ahora tengo que estudiarme lo que me queda de los diálogos, me he dado cuenta de que Yui se ha esforzado mucho, me hace recordar cuando intentó hacer cursos con Sawako-sensei para tocar la guitarra y cantar al mismo tiempo, y lo logró, pero al día siguiente vino a la escuela con una voz de Darth Vader.''-_Mio rió y siguió leyendo sus diálogos, ya casi no le quedaba tiempo, pero no tenía que ponerse nerviosa, necesitaba concentración, para no fallar en la obra.

* * *

**Fin…**

**Del capitulo xD**

Aquí va la respuesta de LA review xD:

* * *

Chobits3: (Últimamente no dejas de poner reviews ¿eh?)

Bueno…. Gracias, me alegra de que te gustara el cap, ese día andaba inspirada xD, y si, se que tengo que hacerlos mas largos, de hecho los voy haciendo más largos, solo que tengo poco tiempo por lo que no puedo de hacerlos de no se… unas ¿10k palabras?, bueno haré todo lo que pueda n.n Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Adiós, ah, por cierto ¿nunca se preguntaron si los vegetarianos comen galletas de animaitos?, porque yo si :3… eh… adiós xD**


End file.
